Eksistensi
by Ningie Cassie
Summary: Karena mencintai seseorang itu tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. "Bagaimana jika aku menggantikan posisi istrimu selama seminggu?" FutureAU!, Multi-pairing, Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1

"Asano..."

Suara panggilan bernada serak terdengar dari arah belakang, sementara pemuda yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun mau tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran pagi yang sedang ia baca.

"Apa?"

Pemuda yang memiliki paras manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain pertanda canggung, "Itu.. anu.." sedangkan lelaki yang memiliki surai jingga tengah menatapnya bosan.

"Ada apa?"

Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda pemilik nama Yuuma itu hanya bisa menunduk dan perlahan semburat merah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya, hal itu kontan membuat seorang Asano Gakushuu tergugah.

"Kau ini sebenarnya ingin mengatakan apa Yuuma?"

Tidak sampai satu menit berselang Asano tepat berada di depannya. Dari balik poni yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya, pria pemilik marga Isogai—lebih tepatnya sekarang Asano itu tetap mempertahankan diamnya.

"Yuuma." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Aku…"

Perlahan ia tidak dapat membendung lagi air mata yang semenjak tadi ia tahan, segera ia peluk pria yang memiliki surai senada langit senja di depannya, "Aku ingin bertemu Maehara…"

 _JLEB!_

Perkataan Isogai bagaikan sebilah pedang yang langsung menghunus tajam ke arah Asano. DIa tidak pernah menyangka jika nama 'Maehara' kembali muncul dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Hey."

"Aku tahu kau akan memarahiku karena menyebut namanya lagi, tapi—" lagi Yuuma tidak dapat menahan air matanya, dan yang bisa dilakukan Asano saat ini hanyalah memeluknya, meskipun hati sakit.

.

.

 **Eksistensi**

 **Assasination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

 **Pairing** : Multi pairing

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : FutureAU!, OOC, Typo(s), Tidak berpedoman pada EYD yang benar, nganu, dll.

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

…

"Kecelakaan?"

Sementara sosok yang lebih pendek darinya hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menghapus air mata yang sudah beranak sungai di pipi imutnya.

"Ibuku baru saja mengabariku jika Maehara terkena kecelakaan dini hari tadi."

Ia berusaha berpikir positif dengan semua ini tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun Maehara dan Isogai sudah bersahabat sejak lama, dan Asano tidak suka akan fakta itu.

"Lalu kau ingin menemuinya?"

"Ya."

"Berapa lama?"

"Seminggu."

Isogai menatap takut-takut sosok di depannya. Berusaha mendapat restu dari seorang Asano Gakushuu itu bukan perkara mudah. Terlebih jika dia suamimu sendiri.

Apalagi ini menyangkut orang yang pernah menjadi 'penganggu' rumah tangga mereka.

"Baiklah, kali ini kuizinkan. Aku tidak tahan melihat wajah menangismu tahu." Asano berusaha menyingkirkan egonya terlebih dahulu, jika ia berada di posisi Isogai tentunya ia akan meminta hal serupa.

Seketika tangan kurus Isogai melingkar di bahu Asano tanpa pemberitahuan, "O-Oi!" sedangkan laki-laki yang memiliki antena lucu itu hanya bisa menangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih Asano! Aku senang sekali!"

Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Asano saat Isogai tiba-tiba memeluknya, selang detik berikutnya ia tersadar akan suatu hal penting yang ia lupakan.

Isogai Yuuma tidak akan pernah melihatnya.

-o.O.o-

..

 _Ting nong!_

 _Ting nong!_

Suara bel yang ditekan berulang-ulang sukses mengusik ketentraman yang dirasa oleh sesosok pria yang sedang menikmati waktu tidur siangnya.

"Hngghh..? Siapa sih yang bertamu siang bolong begini?"

Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, akhirnya ia beranjak dari kasur kesayangannya dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu.

Derit pintu mulai terdengar, dan ia tidak menyangka dengan sosok yang saat ini berada di depannya. Surai merahnya bergoyang seiring dengan pergerakan angin.

Bibirnya terangkat mengulas senyum meremehkan.

"Selamat siang, Asano-kun."

Akabane Karma tepat berada di depan rumah Asano dengan gagahnya.

.

.

.

"Mau apa kau?" Asano menatap sosok di depannya dengan sorot mata kesal, hey memangnya siapa yang tidak kesal jika dibangunkan saat sedang tertidur pulas?

"Tidak mempersilahkanku masuk dulu? Aku ini tamu loh~"

Baru saja ingin menjawab perkataan Karma, sosok surai merah itu dengan seenak jidat main masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi. Walaupun sebenarnya itu merupakan sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah lama ia terapkan jika berkunjung ke rumah kawannya itu.

"Akabane!"

"Kau masih kaku saja Asano-kun, kita sudah berteman kurang lebih setengah dasawarsa tahu." Sambil berkata demikian Karma melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur dan mengambil beberapa cemilan.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu teman." Sementara perkataan Asano diabaikan oleh Karma yang malah asyik makan cemilan dan duduk di sofa sambil menonton acara TV favoritnya.

"Hmm... kalau kita bukan teman berarti kita—"

"Aku juga tidak menganggapmu sahabat."

Setelah itu selera makan Karma mendadak hilang karena perkataan Asano yang menurutnya lucu. "Hahaha kaku sekali dirimu~" Sementara Asano memilih diam dan akhirnya ikut duduk di samping Karma.

Ada yang sedikit janggal di penglihatan Karma saat ia datang kemari.

"Mana Isogai?"

"Pergi."

"Ohhh jadi daritadi sensi gara-gara ditinggal istri ya?"

"Berisik."

Karma lagi-lagi hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi kecut Asano. Yah, ia memang benar-benar pintar untuk menyulut emosi kawan jingganya itu.

"Asano-kun."

"Hmm?"

Sejenak ia nampak berpikir, dan akhirnya keputusannya sudah bulat untuk berucap. "Apa Isogai—"

"Ya." Asano sudah sangat paham apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Karma.

"Ck, paling tidak dengar omongan orang sampai selesai dong… Jadi, Isogai menemui pria itu lagi?"

"Hmm."

Dari pandangannya pun siapapun tahu jika Asano tidak rela jika istrinya pergi menemui sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya?"

"Dia bilang Maehara Hiroto itu terkena kecelakaan dini hari tadi."

"Lalu kau percaya begitu saja?"

Asano terdiam, selanjutnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara TV yang menurutnya tidak menarik itu ke dalam dua iris _mercury_ di sampingnya.

"Tidak."

-o.O.o-

..

Seiring derap langkah berjalan, antena yang berada di atas kepalanya tertiup angin dan menghasilkan gerakan yang sedikit lucu. Tapi sayangnya dia bukan teletabis.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Asano." Gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Sejak awal pernikahan mereka memang bukan kehendaknya, itu adalah pernikahan yang terencana. Sebelum berganti nama menjadi 'Asano' si pemilik mata emas itu sebenarnya sudah memiliki kekasih di kampung halamannya.

Pemuda itu adalah Maehara Hiroto.

..

 **Flashback**

Suara tangisan bernada pilu terdengar di ruangan yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar, ditambah dengan kurangnya penerangan di ruangan tersebut membuat siapapun berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Salah.

Kalian salah jika menilai itu merupakan ruang eksekusi atau prostitusi.

"Maehara…"

Suara serak bernada pilu keluar dari bibir lelaki yang memiliki kedua antena lucu diatas kepalanya. Tepat di pangkuannya sesosok lelaki yang memiliki surai kecoklatan tengah terbaring lemah dengan beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"…Menikahlah…uhuk—dengan.. Asano.."

Mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari sosok yang berada di bawahnya kontan membuat hati Isogai semakin sakit.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menikahinya Maehara!"

"Tapi—"

"Aku... Aku hanya mencintaimu.."

Dibelai pipi Isogai oleh pemuda yang berada di pangkuannya, "Aku tahu.." setelahnya air mata kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Terkadang dunia ini tak adil.

Jika seseorang memiliki uang berlebih maka ia yang akan menjadi penguasa, Orang yang memilki status lebih tinggi seenaknya menindas yang lemah, dan anehnya hukum yang dijadikan alat untuk penegak keadilan pun dapat dijual-beli.

Belakangan ini Isogai mengetahui fakta bahwa sang ibu diam-diam bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman Asano.

Hanya karena tidak sengaja menumpahkan saos pada tuan muda Asano—Ia terpaksa harus mengorbankan anak sulungnya untuk menikah dengan Asano Gakushuu sebagai bayarannya.

Sebenarnya itu hanyalah sebuah kedok dan Isogai tahu akan hal itu.

Semenjak SMP Asano sudah lama menyukai dirinya dan berniat menjadikannya kekasih, tapi perlu diingat bahwa hak kepemilikan Isogai Yuuma telah jatuh kepada pemuda yang memiliki julukan _Cassanova_ sejak SMP itu.

Baik dulu hingga sekarang.

Ah perlu diketahui juga, penyebab Maehara sampai babak belur seperti itu karena dihabisi oleh orang suruhan Asano. Yah, Asano tidak suka jika calon istrinya itu masih berhubungan dengan kekasihnya.

"Maehara… maaf.. seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengalami hal ini.." Sementara Maehara hanya bisa menatap jauh ke dalam iris emas Isogai yang sarat akan kebulatan tekad.

"Aku akan menikahi Asano Gakushuu."

Isogai sendiri merasa jika permainan takdir perlahan akan merenggut kebahagiaannya. Meski berat ia harus menjalaninya.

Sebelum segala yang berarti untuknya akan sirna.

…

JIka mengingat kenangan itu rasanya Isogai benar-benar ingin kembali saja ke kampung halamannya.

Bukan.

Bukan karena selama ini Asano suka menyiksanya atau apapun itu, malahan orang yang bersangkutan sangat menyayanginya.

Ia hanya tidak tega untuk membohongi Asano lebih dari ini. Sesungguhnya Isogai memiliki sedikit hati untuknya, sebenci apapun kau pada musuhmu jika ia memperlakukanmu seperti raja perlahan dinding kebencian itu akan terkikis bukan?

Selama ini ia dengan mudahnya selalu mengatakan 'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Asano.' Dengan segala tipu daya tersebut, Asano yang sedanng dimabuk cinta seketika percaya dan tidak menaruh curiga. Yah, sepertinya ia harus berterima kasih kepada Bitch-sensei karena telah mengajarkan cara merayu saat ia menduduki kelas 3-E dulu.

Tapi pada dasarnya menjalani kehidupan yang dikategorikan sangat mewah dengan seorang Asano Gakushuu itu tidak lantas membuatnya bahagia.

Oh ayolah dia meninggalkan seorang kekasih di kampung halamannya, bahkan statusnya lagi digantungin sekarang.

Dibilang pacaran enggak, diputusin enggak.

Sementara jika dari sisi Asano.. sebenarnya Isogai sangat Ingin meminta cerai darinya, tapi ia takut sosok yang bersangkutan nanti malah depresi dan ujungnya bunuh diri.

Jadi intinya Isogai itu sebenarnya serba salah.

.

.

Tanpa sadar ujung kakinya tepat berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bertuliskan "Maehara" di pintu masuknya. Perlahan ia menghela napas panjang agar menenangkan perasaannya yang berkecamuk.

Tidak bertemu dalam jangka waktu 6 bulan tentu membuat siapapun akan sedikit gugup bukan? Terlebih jika kau akan menemui kekasihmu sendiri.

Setelah memantapkan hati, akhirnya Isogai mengetuk pintu berpoleskan cat putih itu dengan perasaan gugup.

 _Tok!_

 _Tok!_

"Maehara!"

Tidak ada panggilan.

"Maehara!"

Tidak ada panggilan lagi.

"MAEHARA!"

"Berisik."

Sontak setelah mendengar suara yang terasa familiar dari arah belakang, segera ia alihkan pandangannya.

"Jangan berteriak di depan rumah orang dong."

Rambut model belah tengah dengan warna kecoklatan, manik mata tajam namun cantik, serta rahang tegas yang memperindah wajahnya, dan sepertinya ia bertambah tinggi sekitar 2-3 cm.

Isogai langsung dapat mengenali siapa orang itu.

"M-Mae...ha..ra..?"

"Fuh, tampangmu lucu sekali Isogai."

Segera ia berhambur ke pelukan Maehara dalam hitungan beberapa detik saja.

" _Okaeri,_ Yuuma."

-o.O.o-

…

Kembali lagi ke kediaman mewah Asano.

Saat ini telah terjadi acara tatap-menatap intens yang dilancarkan oleh kedua pemuda yang memiliki surai dengan warna berbeda. Si rambut merah mendadak jadi canggung sendiri ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh iris violet Asano, perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah TV yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka.

"Kalau tidak percaya kenapa membiarkannya pergi?"

Sementara itu Asano bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan sahabat merahnya itu, "Aku tidak tahu." Dan akhirnya dia hanya berucap demikian.

"Orang aneh."

"….."

Pria bersurai jingga itu sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa ia seenaknya membiarkan Isogai pergi, padahal jelas-jelas ia membohonginya dan Asano tidak bodoh akan hal itu.

Mungkin karena cinta?

Bisa jadi.

"Bagaimana jika aku menggantikan posisi istrimu selama seminggu?"

Kontan pernyataan yang lebih seperti penawaran dari Karma membuat Asano terbelalak kaget, "HAAAAH!?" sementara Karma hanya memasang cengiran khasnya, "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, _Ba-ka_ ~"

"KAU—"

"Sebenarnya aku jarang menawarkan diri untuk menemani seseorang. Yah, tapi karena kau itu sahabatku maka tidak apa lah." Ucap karma bernada (pura-pura) bosan.

"Aku tidak perlu orang sepertimu."

"Maaf deh jika aku tidak berguna seperti istrimu itu."

"Bukan, maksudku—"

"Iya iya aku paham, yah itu terserah padamu sih mengizinkanku menginap disini atau tidak."

Asano nampak menimang keputusannya sejenak, jika Karma menemaninya selama seminggu ke depan… entahlah masih terlihat abu-abu di penglihatannya.

Tapi daripada sendirian di rumah lebih baik jika Karma menjadi teman ngobrolnya, walaupun ia yakin obrolan itu akan lebih banyak terisi kata-kata sarkas sih.

"Baiklah, kemasi barang-barangmu untuk seminggu nanti Akabane."

"Hmm? Untuk apa? Aku bisa meminjam bajumu kan?"

Mendengar hal itu Asano jadi agak salah tingkah, "Jangan bertindak bodoh!" Karma lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya yang agak tsun itu.

"Oh satu hal yang perlu diingat olehmu Asano-kun, aku tidak bisa memasak. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya~"

Setelah itu suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar, seiring dengan itu Asano jadi agak menyesal menyetujui jika Karma akan tinggal bersamanya selama seminggu ke depan.

-o.O.o-

…

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran minimalis, seorang pemuda bersurai kecoklatan tengah menatap pria yang memiliki antena lucu di depannya. Dari sorot matanya dapat disimpulkan jika ia tengah bingung.

"Jadi.. ada apa kau mendadak menemuiku Isogai?"

"Panggil namaku."

"Baiklah, Yuuma."

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh pemuda yang notabene adalah kekasihnya itu perlahan senyum mereka h di wajahnya.

"Aku senang kau memanggilku seperti itu." sementara Maehara hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ah itu—"

Perlahan Maehara mendekati Isogai yang baru saja ingin menjawab, namun perkataan itu harus berhenti karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Maehara.

"—Hmph!"

Isogai yang kaget mau tidak mau langsung menghentikan aktivitas pertautan bibir mereka tersebut.

"Jangan langsung menciumku Maehara!"

"Aku rindu rasa bibirmu Isogai."

"Sudah kubilang—"

"Kalau kau ingin aku memanggil namamu, maka kau harus melakukannya juga." Perlahan Maehara kembali mendekati Isogai, namun kali ini ke arah kuping.

"Panggil namaku, Yuuma."

Sensasi aneh perlahan menjalar seiring Isogai mendengar suara Maehara yang tepat berucap di telinganya, "H-Hiroto.."

"Kurasa Hiro terdengar lebih cocok, Yuuma."

Setelah itu bibir mereka kembali bertautan—dan kali ini Isogai membiarkan Maehara kembali menciumnya.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya mencoba nyumbang MC juga disini haha (lalu menangisi mc yang belom kelar di fandom sebelah). Awalnya ini pengen dibikin oneshot, tapi kalo diliat dari plotnya… kayaknya bisa dikembangin jadi MC deh /maso kamu o)—(

Kemungkinan genre atau ratingnya bisa berubah seiring berjalannya chapter, buat yang puasa disaranin baca kalo udah buka aja ya semisal fik ini nantinya berubah rating /kemudian digampar.

Diusahakan update tiap 4 hari sekali (kalo inget) atau engga seminggu sekali (kalo ga lupa) /sama aja-_-

Yap, sekian dariku~

Mind to RnR?^^


	2. Chapter 2

..

Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasa bagi seorang Maehara Hiroto, tidak ada yang spesial ataupun berkesan—kecuali kedatangan Isogai Yuuma kembali setelah 6 bulan lamanya.

Tidak pernah ia sangka jika Isogai yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu akan kembali lagi. Yah, bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja Maehara bisa dibilang sudah menyerah soal Isogai.

Jadi menurutnya kedatangan Isogai hari itu bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial lagi.

Atau mungkin rasa cinta di dalam hati Maehara mulai pudar?

Entahlah.

Hanya orang yang bersangkutan dan Tuhan yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

* * *

 **Eksistensi**

 **Assasination Classroom ©** Matsui Yuusei

 **Pairing** : Multi pairing

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama

 **Rate** : T

 **Warning** : FutureAU!, OOC, Typo(s), Tidak berpedoman pada EYD yang benar, nganu, dll.

* * *

.

.

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Hari pertama.**

..

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi pagi yang tenang bagi seorang Asano Gakushuu, tentunya jika tidak terdengar bunyi gaduh dari arah dapur. "Apa yang dilakukan Yuuma pagi-pagi begini sih!?" Decaknya kesal, Mau tidak mau si pemilik surai _strawberry blonde_ itu segera beranjak dari kasurnya.

Entah Asano sadar atau tidak jika selama seminggu ini ia tidak akan menemui istri tercintanya—melainkan setan merah yang siap mengacau.

Seiring kakinya melangkah dengan jelas tercium aroma gosong di indra penciumannya, mau tidak mau rasa kantuknya hilang tergantikan dengan panik.

"YUUMA!"

Begitu ia melihat dapur minimalisnya telah terkepung oleh asap hitam, segera ia ambil alat pemadam yang busa-busa gitu(?) (gatau namanya lol) dan menyemprotkannya pada seseorang yang terhalang oleh asap hitam.

"OI!"

Seketika dapur ruangan Asano dipenuhi oleh busa-busa putih lucu.

.

.

Setelah busa-busa putih itu perlahan mulai menguap, terlihatlah sosok pria bersurai merah tengah menyingkirkan busa putih dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Akabane!?"

"Oi tidak usah memakai alat pemadam juga kali." Si rambut merah hanya bisa menatap kesal temannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku—dan kenapa juga kau ada disini!?" Mendengar Asano berkata seperti itu membuat Karma sedikit kesal.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa… tidak ingat kesepakatan kemarin?"

"Huh?"

Seketika bayangan adegan kemarin berputar di dalam kepalanya. Ah ia baru ingat, kemarin Karma dan dirinya memang membuat sebuah kesepakatan, dimana Karma akan tinggal bersamanya selama seminggu kedepan.

"Kau kan sudah bilang tidak bisa memasak—tapi kenapa malah menyentuh dapur?"

Karma membeku di tempatnya.

"Akabane."

"Habisnya..kau kan tidak bisa memasak, paling tidak aku ingin sedikit berguna." Asano memutar matanya bosan, "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Untuk apa juga aku membangunkanmu?"

"Membeli makanan cepat saji tentunya, dasar bodoh."

Entah kenapa perkataan Asano sedikit menyinggung perasaan Karma. Tanpa sepengetahuan si orang yang punya rumah, Karma sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan—yah hitung-hitung belajar memasak(?).

Tapi Asano malah mengatainya 'bodoh' dan terkesan seperti menyalahkannya yang tidak memiliki bakat dalam bidang memasak.

"Maaf."

Setelah itu Karma berlalu meninggalkan dapur sekaligus membuat Asano heran dengan perubahan sikap sahabat merahnya itu.

-o.O.o-

..

"Hiro!"

Teriakan dari luar rumahnya mau tidak mau membuat Maehara menoleh—dan ia sudah tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Yuuma."

Segera sosok yang memiliki antena lucu bak teletabis itu berjalan menghampiri orang yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. "Selamat pagi Hiro-kun." Sapanya lembut.

"Panggil Hiro saja Yuuma."

"Padahal kalau ditambah suffix 'kun' terdengar lebih lucu—dan terasa lebih cocok untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak suka."

Melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Maehara pagi ini sedikit mengusik perasaan Isogai—ini kali pertama Maehara menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya.

Dingin.

'Apa ia sebegitu tidak suka nya dengan panggilan Hiro-kun?' batin Isogai.

Ada yang aneh dari Maehara Hiroto hari ini, dan Isogai sangat tahu berdasarkan sikap yang ditujukan untuk dirinya, "Kau marah karena kupanggil Hiro-kun?" tanya nya _to-the-point_.

Maehara menatap tajam sahabat masa kecilnya itu lewat sudut matanya—setelahnya ia berlalu meninggalkan Isogai sendirian.

Sedetik kemudian suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar.

Lelaki yang memiliki surai gelap itu hanya bisa menatap nanar pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hiro….kun.."

.

.

* * *

 _Sejak hari dimana kau pergi tanpa berucap kata 'Selamat Tinggal'_

 _Kurasa pemandangan di sekitarku perlahan mulai berubah._

* * *

…

Asano merasa omongannya barusan ada yang salah—sehingga Karma terlihat sedikit murung dan segera berlalu dari hadapannya.

Ia sangat mengenal makhluk merah satu itu. JIka ia sedang sedih ataupun terluka anak itu pasti akan berusaha menutupinya—dan memilih untuk menghindar.

"Tapi… apa yang salah dari perkataanku?"

Seingatnya dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang… er—menyebalkan?

"AWH!"

Karena terlalu larut akan pikirannya, Asano tanpa sadar menyenggol wajan yang masih panas, segera ia membasuh tangannya yang terlihat memerah di wastafel yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Hmm…?"

Tidak butuh waktu lebih bagi sosok pemilik iris violet itu agar segera menyadari kesalahannya. "Ck, ternyata anak itu bisa baper juga." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk menemui Karma. Yah, mungkin dia agak kelewatan juga.

.

.

Setelah masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang sengaja dipadamkan penerangannya, Asano sangat yakin jika si rambut merah beneran baper—itu terlihat karena ia menelungkupkan diri di balik selimut tebalnya itu.

"Oi."

"…."

"Akabane."

"…."

Asano memutar manik matanya bosan, "Maaf jika aku menyinggung perasaanmu."Dan dia dikacangin.

Walaupun sudah berkata demikian tetap saja Karma tidak bereaksi. Karena kesal (dan juga lapar) akhirnya Asano segera menarik Karma dari balik selimut yang menutupi dirinya.

"AKA—"

…

Ia menangis.

Anak itu menangis.

Dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Asano Gakushuu—

Melihat sisi lain dari Akabane Karma.

"Aka…ba..ne..?" Ucap Asano berbisik. Karma segera menepis tangan Asano yang berada pada lengannya, lalu ia segera membelakangi lawan bicaranya, "Jangan lihat."

"Apa aku..sebegitunya menyakitimu?"

"Tidak."Asano kontan menautkan kedua alisnya, "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Seketika Karma segera berbalik badan dan menatap Asano kembali, "Ayo cari makan."Dan Asano mau tidak mau hanya bisa mengangguk karena memang dia sudah (sangat) lapar.

"Akabane."

"Hmm?"

"Terima kasih."

"…Untuk?"

"Sudah mencoba membuatkan sarapan—dan mencuci piring bekas makan malam kita kemarin."

Mendengar hal itu Karma hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebagai balasannya.

"Tapi ada yang membuatku penasaran, kau itu—tidak mengerti cara menggunakan _toaster_?" Mendengar hal itu sukses menohok perasaan Karma kembali.

"Ngajak berantem ya?" Sementara Asano hanya bisa menatap lawan bicaranya sambil tersenyum lucu, "Hey aku hanya bertanya, toh memang kau sudah bilang tidak bisa memasak kan?" Dan Karma langsung membuang muka karena menahan malu.

"—tapi paling tidak semua orang yang tidak bisa memasak itu mengerti cara membuat roti bakar, _ba-ka_."

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat perempatan kekesalan tercetak jelas di dahi Karma.

"Brengsek."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

Setelah itu Asano segera mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di nakas kecil dekat ruang tamu. Selanjutnya ia segera memanaskan mobil untuk mencari sarapan diluar—dan Karma hanya bisa menatap kesal kawan sekaligus rivalnya—yang dengan seenaknya ngebuat dia baper pagi-pagi.

Karma mulai merasa keputusannya untuk tinggal seatap dengan Asano selama enam hari ke depan adalah sebuah kesalahan.

-o.O.o-

..

Galau.

Satu istilah yang banyak dipakai oleh anak muda saat sedang bingung, bimbang, atau mungkin putus cinta.

Yah, hal itu juga dialami oleh pemuda yang memiliki manik senada madu itu. Dia merasa 'galau' tapi tidak tahu apa yang ia galaukan…

Namanya juga anak muda.

Meskipun statusnya di KTP sudah menikah, namun sesungguhnya pria berparas manis itu masih berumur 22 tahun—dan usia pernikahannya dengan tuan muda Asano itu juga masih seumur jagung. Belum terlalu lama.

Enam bulan lah kurang lebih.

"Yuuma-kun."

Suara lembut yang dilantunkan oleh wanita di belakangnya mau tidak mau memecah konsentrasinya dari hal yang bernama 'galau', "Kau belum tidur? Sudah malam loh."Ia hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"Belum ngantuk, ibu sendiri belum tidur?"

Daripada menjawab, wanita itu lebih memilih untuk duduk disamping anak sulungnya itu—dan bersiap untuk menanyakan segala hal yang membuatnya murung.

"Ibu khawatir padamu—kenapa bersikap murung seharian ini…" Sosok yang memiliki antena lucu itu hanya bisa diam dan menatap layar tv yang sudah tak menampilkan warna apapun.

"Maaf."

Indra pendengarannya menangkap dengan jelas suara yang dikeluarkan oleh wanita di sampingnya, "Maafkan ibu…" Hatinya pun seketika terenyuh. Segera ia peluk wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Maaf ibu hanya bisa merepotkanmu nak.." Perlahan air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu, selama ini aku hanya bisa memberi beban padamu." Isogai dibuat bungkam—biarlah kali ini air mata yang menjadi sarana komunikasi untuk menjawab segala perkataan sang ibu.

"—Bahkan karena kesalahanku, kau sampai harus menikahi Asano brengsek itu." Mendengar hal itu Isogai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita itu.

"Maaf, ibu—"

"Cukup."

Isogai segera melap air mata dan menatap tajam ke dalam iris yang senada dengannya, "Jangan terus-menerus menyalahkan diri, ibu sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Segera ia pegang kedua pundak sang ibu, sedangkan wanita itu hanya bisa terisak, "Aku bahagia. Aku bahagia hidup dengan Gakushuu. Kedatanganku kemari bukan karena aku sedang bertengkar dengannya, tapi untuk berkunjung menemui ibu." Mulut manis yang sudah terlatih itu mulai bekerja.

—Mempermanis keadaan dengan segala tutur kata yang sudah tersusun apik di dalam otak. Layaknya gula yang ditaburkan ke dalam masakan hambar.

"Karena itu ibu tidak usah khawatir, Gakushuu tidak bisa ikut karena dia sedang sibuk. Lain kali akan kuajak dia kemari." Mau tidak mau wanita itu harus mempercayai segala tutur kata yang terucap dari bibir anak sulungnya itu—memangnya siapa yang tidak percaya jika sudah melihat kilat mata tersirat kebulatan tekad?

Coba saja tanyakan pada Asano Gakushuu yang notabene sebagai korban.

"Apa… aku bisa mempercayai segala perkataanmu Yuuma-kun?"

Sedangkan sosok itu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Tentu, Asano Gakushuu sudah berubah bu. Dia bukan sosok jahat seperti dulu lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau seharian murung?"

"Ah itu," Berusaha berkilah dan akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban yang tepat "Aku hanya sedang memikirkan..apa Gakushuu bisa hidup seminggu tanpa kehadiranku ya? Soalnya kami tidak menyewa asisten rumah tangga." Sambil menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal.

Perkataan itu tentunya sukses membuahkan senyum merekah di wajah wanita paruh baya itu, "Ahh jadi kau benar-benar menikmati peranmu sebagai pengantin baru yaa~" Sedangkan si antena lucu hanya bisa tertawa ringan.

"Kalau begitu ibu tinggal tidur ya.." Setelah mendapat respon dari yang bersangkutan, segera wanita itu pergi dari hadapan Isogai.

Memang ia sempat percaya dengan segala omongannya, tapi jangan pernah sekalipun meremehkan insting seorang ibu.

Pasti setelah ini anak itu akan menangis dalam diam, ia sudah paham anak sulungnya itu memiliki bakat untuk memikat hati wanita, jadi dengan modal mulut manis ditambah tampang cakep—pasti semua wanita akan dengan mudah mempercayainya.

Namun sayang anak itu belok.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksual anaknya itu. Cinta itu bisa datang pada siapa saja, jadi kalau anaknya nanti lurus lagi ya berarti dia sudah tobat.

Sesederhana itu.

Ah benar dugaannya, baru saja ia terduduk di kasur _single bed_ —dengan sangat jelas ia dapat mendengar suara terisak dari arah ruang tamu.

Setiap orang memiliki privasi bukan?

Dan ia sangat tahu jika kali ini tidak harus mencampuri urusan pribadi anak sulungnya itu.

"Toh anak itu sudah dewasa." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Setelahnya ia beranjak tidur dan siap menapaki alam mimpi.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Hari kedua.**

…

Maehara sangat yakin terhitung dari sekarang pasti Isogai akan menghampirinya kembali.

 _Tok Tok!_

"Maehara buka pintunya."

Ah benar kan dugaannya.

 _Tok! Tok!_

"Ini aku Isogai."

Mau tidak mau Maehara harus membukakan pintu—dengan langkah gontai ia segera membuka kenop pintu. Sosok yang memiliki antena lucu itu pun segera menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Selamat siang."

Dan Maehara hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi, "Mau apa kau?" mendapatkan perkataan yang agak ketus membuat Isogai bingung, "Kau masih marah padaku?" Dan pria yang memiliki model rambut belah tengah itu bungkam.

"Maaf jika aku menggangu, tapi ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

"Disini saja."

"Ini penting, dan kita harus bicarakan di luar."

"Memangnya tentang apa?"

"Hubungan kita."

Beku.

Seolah atmosfer diantara mereka membeku bagai bongkahan es di kutub utara. Tatapan dingin yang dilayangkan Isogai pun membuat Maehara lekas berbalik—dan berucap "Tunggu sebentar, aku ganti baju dulu." Setelahnya mereka segera meninggalkan rumah berukuran minimalis itu.

.

.

.

Memilih spot yang bagus—itulah kelebihan Maehara Hiroto.

Mungkin kebiasaannya berkencan dengan gadis-gadis dulu membuatnya tahu akan tempat tongkrongan kekinian yang memiliki harga kaki lima. Tanya saja pada Isogai yang selalu diajak ngopi dan makan kue cubit sama Maehara sejak dulu.

Berlokasi di salah satu _café_ favoritnya, pembicaraan yang mengangkat tema "hubungan" pun dimulai.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yuuma?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi Maehara."

Sementara itu Maehara hanya menatap orang di depannya dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Oh jadi sudah ada yang memanggilmu dengan nama itu ya, Nyonya Asano yang terhormat?" Disindir secara halus tak lantas membuat pendirian Isogai goyah, "Agar impas saja, rasanya aneh jika kau tiba-tiba memanggil namaku."

"Iya, karena itu sudah merupakan panggilan dari Asano-kesayanganmu itu kan?" Mau tidak mau perkataan Maehara membuat Isogai sedikit kesal.

"Kau berubah."

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu, **Asano Yuuma**."

Mendengar nama marganya yang kini sudah berubah, Isogai dengan cepat menyadari statusnya. "Aku… tak lagi mengerti dirimu…." bisiknya.

"Kau ini kenapa Isogai!?" Maehara perlahan jengah, "Kau yang kenapa!? Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa… kenapa kau seakan tak suka dengan keberadaanku."

"Memang."

Perlu waktu lima detik untuk Isogai menahan napas karena satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Maehara, "Silahkan kue cubit greentea nya." Dan tiba-tiba mbak pelayan datang mengantar kue cubit, "Terima kasih." Si mbak perlahan jadi blushing gara-gara mendengar ucapan Maehara yang menurutnya bernada _seducing_ (?).

"Aku sampai berbohong pada Asano untuk menemuimu…" Sedangkan si poni belah tengah hanya dapat melihat lawan bicaranya yang menunduk, "Aku tidak memintamu."

Mendengar hal itu Isogai semakin merasa jika hubungan mereka sudah diujung tanduk,

—mungkin Maehara sedikit kelewatan.

Segera ia tarik dagu makhluk berantena di depannya agar menatap matanya, "Isogai, aku tahu niatmu itu baik. Tapi maaf.. aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Iris senada langit senja bertemu dengan manik madu milik Isogai, membuat si antena lucu semakin bungkam.

"Kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir?"

Kontan Isogai langsung menepis jari Maehara yang berpagut pada dagunya. "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku—" Ia menggigit bibir sejenak untuk menghilangkan keraguannya, "—masih mencintaimu…."

"Aku tahu."

Setelahnya Maehara beranjak dari tempatnya setelah menghabiskan kue cubit jatahnya, "Aku sangat tahu itu, Isogai Yuuma."

Segera ia meninggalkan Isogai yang menatapnya nanar. Tidak tahukah kau jika makhluk bersungut itu tengah menumpahkan segala emosinya lewat air mata, Maehara Hiroto?

"Mae…Hara…"

Mulai detik itu ia yakin hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa seperti dulu lagi.

-o.O.o-

…

"Oi Asano."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bosan."

Si _strawberry blonde_ itu mau tidak mau tertarik untuk melirik dari sudut matanya, dapat ia tangkap dari penglihatannya kalau si merah kini tengah menatap bosan layar tv di depannya, dan sesekali pula ia mengganti channel untuk mencari acara yang lebih layak untuk ditonton,"Kalau bosan kenapa tidak jalan-jalan saja?" Detik berikutnya ia kembali menatap layar laptop di depannya.

"Males ah. Padahal ini malem minggu loh."

Asano memilih diam dan berkonsentrasi pada kerjaan di depannya, sedangkan si merah malah sebel sendiri karena dicuekin. Sebenernya tadi dia ngasih kode gitu buat ngajak Asano jalan hari ini. "Kok malah nyuekin sih?"

"Lalu aku harus menjawab apa?"

"Ya jawab apa kek, ngapain juga daritadi di depan laptop mulu. Sibuk banget kayaknya mas."

"Ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan, bisakah kau diam Akabane?"

"Asano-kun enggak asik ah-_-"

"Berisik."

Si merah akhirnya cuma bisa manyun dan lemes(?) di sofa sambil lanjutin aktivitasnya menggonta-ganti channel. Tanpa sadar hal itu mengundang seulas senyum di wajah rupawan Asano.

.

.

.

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 P.M dan sinyal Asano berhenti mengetik pun belum terlihat, perlahan hal itu mengundang simpati dari pemilk iris _mercury_ yang daritadi kerjaannya cuma ngemil sambil nonton tv.

'Padahal baru saja lulus kuliah.. tapi anak itu sudah harus menanggung semua tugas menggantikan ketua dewan yang mempercayakan jabatannya itu.' batin Karma.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meninggalkan Asano untuk sekedar menghibur diri diluar—terlebih Karma termasuk tipe orang yang tidak begitu suka berdiam diri di suatu tempat untuk waktu yang lama.

Tapi… mana tega ia bersenang-senang sendiri sementara sahabat menyebalkannya itu masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, apalagi Asano belum makan apapun—hanya menegak secangkir kopi yang ia seduh sendiri untuk melepas dahaga sedaritadi.

Karma lagi-lagi hanya bisa merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa memasak.

Seandainya dirinya adalah Isogai, pasti ia akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk Asano saat ini.

Seandainya dirinya adalah Isogai, pasti ia akan menyuruh Asano untuk berhenti dan mengajaknya keluar untuk jalan-jalan.

Seandainya dirinya adalah Isogai, pasti ia akan langsung memeluk Asano dari belakang agar suaminya berhenti sejenak dan menikmati waktu intim berdua.

Namun berandai seperti apapun tetaplah dirinya bukan Isogai.

Bukan istrinya—maupun orang yang spesial untuknya.

"Kalau itu Isogai.. dia pasti akan berhenti sendiri, bahkan sekedar untuk mengecupnya." bisiknya lirih.

"Kau ngomong apa?"

"!"

"Barusan kau ngomong apa?"

Karma kaget setengah mampus saat orang yang daritadi ia pikirkan seketika berada di sampingnya sambil membawa secangkir kopi, "B-Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh jadi daritadi kau memikirkanku ya?"

"Haaaah!?"

"Terlihat jelas di wajahmu tahu."

Karma segera beranjak dari sofa itu untuk menghindar—sayangnya ia kurang cepat. "Eits mau kemana? Jelaskan dulu apa maksud dari ucapan tadi Akabane Karma." Asano telah terlebih dulu menggenggam lengannya.

"Kuberitahu ya, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkanmu tuan Asano yang terhormat."

"Mulai deh tsun nya keluar."

Perempatan kekesalan tercetak jelas di wajahnya—tapi sayangnya kali ini dia tak bisa sekedar untuk menyangkal semua kebenaran ini.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Asano menatap tajam ke dalam mata Karma—berusaha mencari kebenaran. "Ya aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Puas?" Segera ia berlalu dari hadapan Asano yang masih kaget akan jawaban spontan darinya.

Ia lihat anak itu segera berlari ke arah lantai dua—ah pasti dia akan menuju balkon.

"Akabane Karma… kau memang sahabat yang baik." Setelahnya Asano segera menyusul Karma menuju balkon.

…

Desau angin meniupkan helaian rambut merah milik Karma yang tengah menatap indahnya bulan sabit di kala malam. Ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa perasaannya jadi sensitif akhir-akhir ini—terlebih jika mengingat statusnya yang bukan siapa-siapa di kehidupan Asano.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sosok yang seenak jidat memeluknya dari belakang, dan Karma tahu pasti itu adalah Asano Gakushuu. Secara reflek segera ia lepas pelukan itu—sayangnya sosok bersurai jingga itu malah mempererat pelukannya.

"Tch, Apaan sih! Lepas!"

"Tidak mau."

"Ukh! Sesak bangsat!"

"Hmm?"

Karma masih berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukannya—sementara Asano malah membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan bahu—sesekali mencium dan menggigitnya, sehingga menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi si pemilik surai merah.

Dan ia tahu hal ini tak boleh berlanjut.

"Hentikan!"

Dengan sekali sentakan—Karma berhasil lepas dari cengkraman si surai jingga yang tengah memasang seringai _sexy_ sambil menatapnya, "Terangsang?"

"Yakali terangsang," Karma memalingkan muka menahan malu. "Gue masih normal."

"Normal?" Tawanya meledak, "Semua mantanmu itu lelaki, Akabane."

 _Jleb!_

Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Asano sudah bersahabat dengan Akabane Karma setengah dasawarsa—jadi ia sudah mengetahui list nama-nama mantannya si Karma, dan semuanya lelaki.

"Si bodoh Terasaka, Dosen yang diam-diam ternyata seorang pembunuh bayaran, guru yang—"

"Stop."

"Masih berusaha mengelak?" lanjut Asano—dan sepertinya kali ini Karma harus menelan kekalahannya lagi.

…

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, dan sepertinya kedua anak adam ini enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Kau… tidak kedinginan?" satu suara mencoba memecah heningnya malam. "Kalau kau kedinginan ayo kita masuk." Balas lawan bicaranya yang memiliki garis wajah tegas.

"Biarlah begini."

Raut wajah Karma perlahan berubah dan Asano tahu ada yang tak beres dengannya, "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"Haah?"

"Kau bersikap aneh."

Karma hanya bisa mendongak menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang—perlahan wajahnya berekspresi sendu.

"Iri dengan Yuuma?"

"Huh?"

Asano menarik napasnya dan membuangnya perlahan, "Kau iri dengan Isogai Yuuma yang sudah menjadi istriku bukan?"

"!"

Si pemilik lensa violet itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya—dan berdiri tepat di depan si pemilik iris _mercury_ yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau telah jatuh cinta padaku, Akabane Karma."

.

.

* * *

 _Aku tidak akan pernah lupa jika hati ini telah menjatuhkan pilihan pada seseorang._

* * *

.

.

.

 **-To Be Continued-**

* * *

A/N : ...Sepertinya bakal meng-update fic ini sesuka hati sajalah O)-( kalo update tidak sesuai target takutnya ngecewain yang lain(?) /ngecewain siapa-_-

Special thanks for

 **Fryllabrille201, Ratu Obeng, Ichika07, SheraYuki, undeuxtroisWaltz, macaroon waffle, dan mochiizuki.**

*Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah fav ataupun follow~

Yap sekian dariku~

Mind to RnR?^^


End file.
